


From Dictionary With Love

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a dictionary, lunch time together, jealousy and exhausting schoolwork before Sasuke confessed to Neji. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dictionary With Love

Title: From Dictionary With Love  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Neji / Sasuke  
Genre: Romance   
Warnings: AU.   
Summary: It took a dictionary, lunch time together, jealousy and exhausting schoolwork before Sasuke confessed to Neji. AU.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
…  
As soon as I stepped into Hinata’s class, I promptly scanned the room. I was looking for Hinata, but unfortunately, she wasn’t in sight. I sighed heavily. The first break bell had just rung, and I had run here as soon as possible to see her. But my cousin had gone somewhere.   
Once again I set my eyes around the class, until they met Sasuke’s. The boy held his gaze for a moment before getting up from his seat and approached me.   
“Who are you looking for?” he asked in a bored tone.   
“Hinata,” was my brief answer. “Do you know where she is?” I asked back.  
Sasuke shook his head. “No.”  
I slumped my shoulders. “Perhaps I should have called her before,” I muttered under my breath.  
“What’s up?” Sasuke sounded curious.  
“I have English Class the next period. I forgot to bring my dictionary this morning, so maybe I could borrow hers. I know she had the class this morning,” I explained. Mr. Kakashi Hatake was my English teacher. He appeared to be laid back and easy going, but he was strict about some rules he set in his class, including every student had a dictionary. When a student forgot to bring a dictionary, he would send him or her out of the class and wouldn’t permit that student to attend the class unless he or she got a borrowed-dictionary. Neji Hyuuga kicked out of the class? No, sir, I wouldn’t bear to live it even if it happened just once.  
“You can borrow mine,” the Uchiha boy offered.  
I was startled. I had never thought Sasuke would do that.   
He walked back to his seat. I followed him. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught glances from his female classmates directed to him. It’s no wonder actually. Even as a guy, I admitted that Sasuke was handsome. Girls were drawn to him like moths to light. I couldn’t help but wonder why he looked like a loner when he could just pick up one of his huge fans as company or mingle with his classmates.  
“You look tired,” Sasuke pointed while searching for a dictionary in his bag.  
“Ah, yeah. When you’re in twelfth grade like me, you get all the pressure in the world on your shoulders that you look exhausted and spent all the time,” I groaned. For the past several months I studied harder than I had ever done in my whole life. Tests and try outs kept coming. I wouldn’t call myself a prodigy or even a lower title- an ordinary student- but sometimes I thought I could explode due to the amount of study and tests I endured.   
Sasuke lightly chuckled. “Glad that I’m still in eleventh grade. I still have plenty of time before obligations to study like hell come.” He arched an eyebrow as if mocking me.  
I smiled bitterly. “Yeah, enjoy your time while you can.” When he handed out the thick dictionary, I said, “I’ll return it as soon as the class is over.”  
Sasuke waved his hand. “That’s fine.”  
There he met my eyes again. I just realized that Sasuke had a sharp and intense gaze. Perhaps because he had eyes as black as a night sky they looked like that.  
I didn’t hang out with him often except when we unintentionally went home together. He was a year younger. We had known each other since we were in elementary. As I recalled, we always went to the same school, with him as my junior. Moreover, the raven-haired-boy was Hinata’s classmate. Although we occasionally met, we rarely talked. So, when he decided to lend me his dictionary, I was surprised to say the least.  
But now, I couldn’t even explain to myself why I was smitten by those obsidian orbs. They looked mesmerizing. I mentally scolded myself when finally I tore away from his gaze. Yeah, people were always attracted to something that was distinctively different from them. I found Sasuke’e eyes beautiful because mine were the opposite of his: almost white, pale and as some people stated, were scary. Yeah, I guessed so.  
…  
Nervously I knocked the door before me. I was an uninvited guest, I berated. I came here without notification. I waited for several moments before a surprised guy opened it. “Neji?” Itachi Uchiha ushered me inside. “What brought you here?”   
“Uhm, I want to return Sasuke’s dictionary,” I quickly answered.  
“Well, let me call my brother,” he kindly informed. Then the eldest Uchiha disappeared.   
As I took it out from my bag, I heard soft steps behind me. I jolted as someone tapped my shoulder. “Neji?”  
“Hello. I forgot to return it at school,” I straightly spoke.   
Sasuke took his dictionary and put it on the table before sitting in the sofa in front of me. “You could just return it tomorrow.”  
I shrugged. “No way! I said I gave it back to you today. But I forgot,” I smiled sheepishly. I had wanted to call him that I would go to his house, but I didn’t have his numbers. Calling his house had been out of option. So, instead, I had decided to just go there even though it’s night.  
Sasuke laughed softly. “I guess you’ve become senile, Neji.” He nonchalantly reminded me that I forgot several things today. “Hn. The pressure of being a twelfth grade student at last takes toll on you.” He smirked.  
I didn’t even think I could retort back. I was inevitably astounded by his laugh. I had never known he was able to laugh! Well, now I knew, eventually. And I thought he looked nice when his face was bright with laughter or smile like tonight. The Sasuke that I saw at school always wore a cold expression and was as expressive as a stone.   
“Here,” Itachi sauntered and poked my head with a canned-tea. “Close your mouth, Hyuuga, you’ll catch flies that way. I know my brother is gorgeous and all, but you don’t have to ogle him openly and look love-struck like that.”  
Damn! I was extremely embarrassed, just exactly like a deer caught in the headlight. I could feel heat crept up my neck and face. I mentally cursed my pale skin. If only it’s a bit darker like Naruto’s, I was sure I could hide the blush. There was an urge to bury myself into the ground below. I knew Itachi just teased me but I couldn’t help it.  
“Wh-wha! No, Itachi-san, I’m not...” I stuttered incoherently. I didn’t want him to get wrong impression of me. Besides, Itachi and my father were close since they did business together. I supposed if somehow that man told father that I harbored romantic feeling or fancied his younger brother -which I didn’t, really- I couldn’t even imagine what would happen to me.   
Unintentionally I looked up and saw Sasuke. His expression was unreadable, as always, but his pale complexion was tainted bright red. For a fleeting moment I thought I saw a hopeful glance in his dark eyes. I didn’t understand it. Sasuke was supposed to brush off his brother’s remark immediately, but he just gaped and stared at me like I was the only person there.  
“Well, that explains why you insisted of coming here just to return…what? A book?” Itachi was greatly amused. “I really don’t mind Sasuke having a good looking boyfriend. He’s too uptight. Maybe having you will loosen him up a bit.”  
Itachi swished his canned-coffee. “I guess I should leave you two. Don’t wanna be the third wheel.” He winked at Sasuke before left.  
I couldn’t say anything smart. Suddenly I caught myself in an awkward situation. “Uhm, he’s joking, right? I just knew Itachi-san has sense of humor too.” I lamely created an excuse. Even when I laughed to cover it, I realized it sounded pathetic.  
Sasuke jerked. I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes, but I was not sure. “My brother can be annoying sometimes,” he replied quietly.   
Not wanting to prolong the situation, I swiftly drank my tea, thanked him once more and excused myself. I called it night in the midst of many questions with no answers in my head.  
…  
Hinata sent me a message which said she brought me meal. So that day I had a lunch with her. Since she was so kind by doing so, I bought her a box of milk. That girl was my favorite cousin. In fact, Hinata was close to being my sister. She was a good listener and kind.  
I was taken aback when her friends joined us in our spot beneath a shady tree.   
“What a day! I’ve got detention too,” Naruto grumbled with his mouth full of rice. That blond boy complained about the unfairness he received. He thought that being loud in class was tolerable and normal, but his teachers thought otherwise. I kind of knew he was attention-seeker and loud, and I personally deemed that he indeed disturbed the teaching and learning process.   
“I think you should calm down a bit,” I subtly suggested. “Some students really need to study peacefully and significantly keen of getting knowledge.”  
Naruto pouted unceremoniously. “You’re absolutely no fun, Neji,” he protested.  
I glared. “I told you the truth!”   
“Hn! I agree with you,” Sasuke voiced his agreement.  
Naruto’e eyes bulged, showing that the blue-eyed-boy was incredibly irritated. He chose my cousin as the ‘dustbin’ to pour down his heart content. I just shrugged.  
“You have dark bags under your eyes,” Sasuke smoothly glanced at me.  
“Eh?” I sat closer to him than to the other two. Moreover, with Naruto whined excitedly, his voice practically drowned my conversation with Sasuke. The tan boy didn’t even notice that. “Yeah, I guess so. Must study. I often stay up late for the past…I don’t know.” I gave a small smile. “Can’t remember nor count the days. My mother even says I’ve got thinner.”  
“You’re gaunt,” Sasuke tersely cut in. His eyes suddenly made me want to make sure I looked decent. It was as if he scrutinized me from skin till my bones. I just hoped I didn’t appear too skinny, my long hair wasn’t greasy and my complexion wasn’t too pale. I was flabbergasted as I came to realize that I internally made a fuss about how I looked. Something that only happened this time, that someone’s opinion truly mattered to me about my appearance. “Here.” He gave me his tempura from his lunch box.  
My eyes widened. I was rendered speechless. Hinata already brought me food that could last me till supper. When I intended to refuse, it was too late. Half of his tempura was all over the rice. “You-you don’t need to,” I said lowly.   
Sasuke only shook his head. “You need to eat a lot.”  
Strangely, I got a feeling of a husband whose wife was serving him attentively and affectionately. I thought finally I had been out of my mind. It terrified me. I felt uneasy.  
“I think you should stop pushing yourself too hard, Neji. Even people have their edge,” he wisely advised.   
I opened my mouth, wanted to object, but then I grasped his subtle concern. It baffled me, but I couldn’t shake a feeling that he cared about me, in his own way. My head was spinning, due to the feelings and realization.   
“Thanks for your concern,” I gratefully said. Somehow, no matter how hurt my head was pounding, I was aware there was a warm feeling in me because of him. I was aware something filled me and lifted some of my burden. “Uhm, do you want some milk?” I offered my untouched box of milk.  
Sasuke refused. “You need it more,” he firmly said.  
After that we had some light conversation. Surprisingly Sasuke participated in it. I often heard that that boy, who was a year younger than me, was very quiet and rarely talked to others unless there was really urgent affair. I thought they were wrong. For me, he looked as normal and ordinary as others who liked to chat and smiled.   
Every time we met, he always greeted me. Sometimes he gave me his rare smiles. I believed we became closer than ever. Since he had given me half of his food, I returned the favor by buying him tomato juice in the canteen. When I commented how on earth he liked that strange flavor, Sasuke arched his perfect eyebrow and offered me to taste it. From his straw! I flustered as I thought it could be like indirect kiss. I didn’t know whether he thought the same or not. But judging from the amused smirk he plastered on his face, I guessed he did.   
Oddly, I felt something shifted between us. I couldn’t quite figure out, but what I knew was that he started to be around me more than ever. Every time I saw him, automatically I formed a smile. Sometimes we had lunch together too. I knew it sounded weird since we were neither in the same class nor year.   
…  
That particular day there would be performance by the students of Iruka-sensei’s class. The class was divided into several groups. Some would perform plays while others sing in duos, trios or quartets. We did it in the hall. It’s a huge place and no class used it that day. Besides, the hall was a bit far from classrooms, so no matter how loud we sang or shrieked, we wouldn’t disturb other classes with the noise. Unfortunately it didn’t go as well as we expected.   
The other classes who had finished another practice for the final came flooding the hall. Sure they watched us –the amateur artists- from outside and peeked by the windows.  
As my group had finished preparing the equipments, Sasuke came in. He gave me a can of juice, which I accepted gratefully. I couldn’t remember since when we gave food to each other as if it was normal.  
“Is it already break time?” I asked him, wondering how he could be here. No students were allowed to wander around the school except when it was break or the school had finished.   
“My my, don’t you know what time it is?” Sasuke shook his head.  
I grinned sheepishly. I looked at my watch. Indeed it was the break time. I didn’t even notice it. Today all classes in twelfth grade were scheduled for Iruka-sensei’s practice and in PE so we took turn with other classes. My class was the second.  
I scooted so Sasuke could sit in the space next to me. I swallowed the juice and ate the sandwich from Sasuke. I thanked him for bringing me food. It was still in the morning but I already felt tired and nervous.   
“So, what’s the story of your play?”   
I summarized the story for Sasuke. In the meantime, I noticed that many students gave us puzzled expressions. I could understand them. Sasuke was our junior, and frankly he had no business of being here. No one dared to question him. While the Uchiha guy attentively listening to me, many girls were drooling and adored him. As I said, Sasuke is one of the gorgeous students at school.  
When it’s our group’s turn, Sasuke watched us from outside the hall. His expression was neutral. But when Tenten hugged me –which earned us nasty catcalls- I thought I saw a murder intent cloud hanging over his head. When we finished, all members held each other’s hands and bowed to our teacher and our audiences. Tenten had just patted me when Sasuke gripped my arm and dragged me out.   
“Wait! Where are we going?” I queried, bewildered by his action.   
Sasuke didn’t answer me immediately. He didn’t even look at me. When I tried to yank my arm, he gripped it harder. He might be smaller and shorter than me but that guy was strong. He stopped and dragged us both in an empty classroom.   
“What was that for?” I hissed. Honestly, I was considerably perplexed.  
“Why did she hug you?” he hissed back sharply.  
I rubbed my abused arm. “Who?”  
“The girl with buns!”  
“It’s on the script and we had to follow it,” I answered him.   
Ignoring my evident annoyance, he pinned me to the door till I shook. “So, hugging and embracing you was a must, hn?”   
Was it just me or did I really see his eyes turning red? He seemed unreasonably furious. With his hands pinned my arms, I couldn’t even form an answer. “Why do you do this?” I weakly demanded.  
“Because I don’t want to see anyone lay even a finger on you. Let alone touching, hugging and patting you!” he spat it without pause.   
I frowned. “Are you jealous?” I meant it as a mock or just a joke. What I didn’t expect was that he confirmed it.  
“What if I am? No one gets too familiar with what is mine,” he said. No hesitation lacing his deep voice.  
I gaped. “Mine? Yours? Who’s yours?” I nearly yelled. But I could feel my face turn red. Did this handsome guy just confess to me? I knew there was attraction between us but I had never imagined he would do the confession. I had thought it would just be mild flirting and no further than that. The dead serious face before me proved me I was wrong.  
“You! You, Neji, are mine!”  
In a second he latched his lips to mine. It was full of longing, anger, curiosity and passion. I felt my arms free and fingers trailed my jaw and neck. His hard chest bumped mine.   
I admired him. This younger boy’s courage overwhelmed me to the bottom of my heart. My hands moved on their own accord on Sasuke’s waist. I kissed him back. Unconsciously I smiled into the kiss, which he reciprocated.   
Since that day I was officially his boyfriend.   
…  
I knew the tests and try outs drove me crazy. The bags under my eyes became prominent and I lost my weight. When I couldn’t stand it anymore, I asked Sasuke to an open market in town for refreshment. It was only open on Sunday morning. The market was always full of visitors and stands.   
“You really need to go out like this sometimes,” Sasuke declared in a satisfied tone.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” I agreed. “I think I will vomit if today I open a single book.”   
Sasuke chuckled. I really was grateful having him as a boyfriend. He looked more uptight than me, but during the craziness I endured due to the school work, he was the one who made me loosen up. Yeah , that’s contrary to what Itachi had thought earlier. He’s truly great. However, he didn’t know that Itachi told me Sasuke had fancied me for some time.   
It was still early morning but the market was almost packed with people. We met many of our friends. Many waved or nodded at us, while the rest watched us and whispered among themselves.  
“They’re curious,” I commented.  
Sasuke smirked. “Right. Why are two school heartthrobs together here with no other company in sight?”  
“Because they’re dating and today they’re having a date,” I smiled at him.   
My boyfriend was taken aback. He stopped in his track, so did I.  
“Don’t you know it’s a date, Sasuke?” I teased him.   
He blushed. “Of course I know it is,” he haughtily replied.   
“And I don’t care about people staring at us,” I added. Sasuke brushed the hair near my neck absent mindedly. And I really didn’t care what they thought when Sasuke pulled me into a kiss, in the middle of the sea of people. Tomorrow there might be pictures or gossips about me and him, but we didn’t care.  
…  
The End  
A / N : This story is for you, guys, who like these boys as I do. Happy reading! I posted it under 'Aquafirenze' in ffn.


End file.
